The invention relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to the technique of embedding semiconductor components into a laminate substrate such as e.g. into a printed circuit board.
Embedding semiconductor devices into a laminate substrate has been realized as a promising technology for applications in which size, thickness, costs and weight of electronic devices are sought to be minimized. Such requirements are often encountered in portable applications such as cell-phones, laptop PCs, palms, PDUs (Personal Digital Assistant) etc., and are also of relevance in many other electronic applications such as power devices.
Recently, semiconductor chips have been directly embedded into PCBs (printed circuit boards) and build-up layers of SBU (Sequential Build-Up) laminate substrates. Promising embedded actives technologies should allow for low production costs, an efficient and reliable electrical connection method and high versatility in view of circuit design and routing capability. For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.